In an infrared remote sensing scenario, a dynamic range of infrared radiation and scattering is very large, while an infrared sensor merely has a limited dynamic range. When a weak target of the remote sensing detection is in a complicated background, the optical field energy of the weak target is located at a linear part of a response curve of an infrared imaging sensor, and in a case of high enough signal-to-noise ratio, the weak target is detectable. When the optical field energy of the weak target is located at a toe part of a response curve of an infrared imaging sensor or at a shoulder part of the response curve of the infrared imaging sensor, that is, located at a non-linear part of the response curve, the response rate is very low, and the weak target is non-detectable. For a case in which the weak target is located at the toe part of the response curve of the infrared imaging sensor, insufficient luminous flux causes the target to be non-detectable; for a case in which the weak target is located at the shoulder part of the response curve of the infrared imaging sensor, overlarge luminous flux causes the target to be non-detectable. In view of the above, the conventional infrared remote sensing detection apparatus does not have the capability to adapt to a scenario of large dynamic range radiation or scattering.